Silicone rubber has been utilized as a low Tg polymer for modifying polymers, such as polyamides. U.S. Pat. No. 5,610,223 discusses the mixing of silicone rubber powder into polyamide. This composition is a physical blend of silicone rubber and polyamide. Such melt mixing techniques are expensive and time consuming; thus, it would be beneficial to be able to combine silicone polymers with materials such as polyamide without the need for such mixing.
There exists a need for a process for producing a polymer blend by more economical methods. Such a need has been solved by the present invention, which can achieve such a blend in a polymerization reactor, wherein the physical properties of the condensation polymer are maintained or improved.